Learning To Trust
by CitaBriix
Summary: Steve has learned to trust nobody, but is scared that his fear will cause him to lose the one thing that is keeping his sanity. Definitely M/M slash. Not too heavy yet, but this will hopefully be a multi-chapter story with a lot of beautiful M/M action. ThunderShield.


**This is my first fanfiction ever! So please review! it's not beta'd so any mistakes are mine! Also i do not own any of these characters,, I wish i did though!**

* * *

"As Thor looked into his brothers eyes, a form of a sigh on the tip of his tongue, he heard a voice in the distance, muffled by his own heartbeat.

"Thor! Wait!" The voice became more distinct. Thor turned towards the voice, his gaze settling on one of his closest friends Steve Rogers. A true warrior. Thor hated to see pain-filled tears, clouding those electric blue eyes, or hurt etched into those usually calm features. Yet here Steve was, running towards him with desperation coating his voice. Worry had already numbed Thor's body.

"Thor! Please! Wait!" Thor let go of Loki and put a call in for him to be kept in an underground bunker for the night.

As the call ended Steve finally reached Thor. He had been dreading this moment, and was almost a second too late. He was about to lose a brother... A friend... A lover? The level minded Captain was just as conflicted as he was scared. Thor snapped his fingers in front of Steve's face.

"Steven? Hello?" Thor's concerned voice dragged him out of his daydream.  
"Err- yeah?" Steve managed to string a few coherent sounds together. Thor chuckled lightly, the deep rumbling sound reminding Steve of distant thunder. He grinned back.  
"Are you alright?" The joke long forgotten as Thor's worry was back again. There was no doubting how he felt for his fellow comrade, love was just an understatement. He didn't just feel love for Steve, he fell in love with him.

"Erm... Yeah, I just wanted to know if you really had to go?" Steve's eyes glazed over and he seemed to holding back tears. Thor's heart broke. He knew he was one of Steve's only friends and was the only one who could truly understand the alienation he was going through and still he had to leave him. Seeing no sign of an answer Steve rambled on

"I guess you have to go, but i don't want you to. I want you to stay here, so we can figure out this confusing world together..." A small smile creeped onto Steve's face, peeking through the tears that had started to fall.

"It's like losing a brother..." Thor smiled big through watery eyes. He shall not cry. Steve needs him to be strong right now, he needs to be understanding.

"Aye... Indeed, you are truly a worthy brother of mine!" A stray tear rolled down Thor's cheek as the reality of his own words hit him. They would never be more than friends

"Although if you stay, i don't just want us to stay brothers-" Steve began.

"What?!" Thor interrupted. Steve began to become unsure of himself.

"In the future... Well i was hoping... We could be... Maybe.. I.. We..." Steve face turned a scarlet red, as he became frustrated at his lack of confidence. The continuous unnerving stare Thor was casting upon him, caused him to look away. At first Thor was shocked. Is this really happening? Am i hearing straight? It took a while for Thor to snap back to reality. Thor lifted his hand to cup the flustered Captain's cheek and turned Steve's head so that he had no other choice to look him in the eye. The sincerity Thor saw in his eyes and the comfort Steve sought in his, had them locked with an intensity that neither could fathom. It soon became too much for Thor. He leaned down and closed the short distance, brushing his lips over the Captain's in the ghost of a kiss. Shock overtook Steve's body. Thor was kissing him! But before he had time to react, to kiss back, it was over. Thor could see the panic in Steve's eyes. He pulled the Captain into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear;

"Its okay Steven... I desire you too." Steve stood rigid in his arms, trying to comprehend the words.

"Its true, I love you" Thor whispers soothingly in a futile attempt to calm the Captain down. Steve still doesn't move. Thor leans down and kisses Steve again. This time Steve doesn't falter to respond. As Thor nibbled on the Cap's bottom lip seeking entrance, Steve didn't hesitate to part his lips and grant him access. The two began their fight for dominance. The kiss became intoxicating, passion filled and almost too much to handle. Steve's knee buckled. Thor put one arm tightly around his waist to steady him and used the other to caress his cheek. Finally they parted, gasping for air. A soft clearing of the throat caught their attention.

"I'm here to take Loki away..." said an obviously flustered agent.

"Here is the key to his cuffs" Thor replied breathlessly, holding out a small titanium key.

"Thanks... Come on Loki," Loki followed the man, only looking back once to give Thor a lopsided grin, well as best as he could with the metal gag, and a thumbs up. Thor grinned back, thankful for his brothers approval. He looked back to find the Captain on the floor.

"Steven?" Thor asked.

"My legs gave way, my body feels weak!" Steve whined.

"See what you do to me?"

Thor chuckled, kneeling down to the Captains level.

"Does this mean you are not going anymore Thor?" Steve asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"No, I will be going, but only for a very short period of time to make sure Loki gets an appropriate punishment" Thor replied. Picking up Steve like he weighed nothing, Thor carried Steve bridal style all the way back to the Avengers Tower and up to his room. He gently placed him on the middle of his bed. Steve's cheeks were flushed with arousal, his lips were swollen with Thor's kisses and his body lay sprawled, limp and inviting. Thor's head was spinning, noticing how the Captain's electric blue eyes darkened to a royal blue and his eyelids hooding over with lust. Thor can't count the amount of times he fantasied about this moment and here it was, better than he had ever dreamed. Thor removed his breastplate, before crawling on the bed to join the Captain. Steve's mouth watered and his tongue flicked across his lips at the sight of the Demigod's washboard abs and fully toned muscles. Thor eyed him through the latex, equally as hungrily, as the suit left nothing to the imagination. Silence in the room hung heavy with desire, the lack of oxygen seemingly bringing the two forces together. Thor crushed his lips against Steve's demanding authority and effectively getting it. The moment the Demigod's hands touched Steve's body, he moaned into the kiss, arching his back, searching for more. The kiss soon became desperate, the caresses becoming futile tugging and some how in the process, both men had lost most of their offending clothing, leaving them in their underwear. Thor trailed his hand down Steve's body eliciting a mantra of soft low moans from deep in the Captain's throat. Steve writhing beneath each touch, wanting him to move faster. But the minute Thor touched the impressive bulge in the Captain's underwear,, something clicked in Steve.

"I... I-I can't... It's too... I j-just can't" Steve managed to squeak out,, tears openly running down his cheeks. Look at what he did now, the hurt in Thor's eyes causing him so much pain.

"It's nothing you did Thor... It's just... I'm not ready..." Steve watched as the look in Thor's eyes changed from hurt to compassion. Thor pulled him closer into his arms.

"I understand. This is hard for you, but i give you my word, my love, i will always be here." Thor manages to whisper in the Captain's ears. He couldn't lie, it hurt like hell to have Steve so close, yet so far, but at least he had him and that's all that matters right now.

* * *

 **So there it is! Chapter 1!**


End file.
